chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Chillverse 1.0b Chapter 3: The Spada-twit Chronicles
Last time on Chillverse 1.0b our..."heroes" Boom and Ciel engaged Isaiah and Ferham in a volleyball battle only to find out Isaiah had been using gawmasse (a special foreign dish that grants the consumer the powers of the average self-insert OC) to win! The battle is however ruined by Spada, the bilingual (Google Translate using) ninja who has one goal: make some introverted stuttering fox unleash an inner evil inside him, given to him by some random Street Fighter crossover character. To unleash this evil Spada wounds Sal the Echidna, Reggie's girlfriend with an enriching personality no one cares about because she has boobs! Spada has ass-yanked a technique to trap our heroes inside a sand tornado and Reggie's now gone on a rampage! It's time for Boom, Ciel, Night, Blu, Abercrombie, Isaiah and Ferham to band together and save the world from sure detruction. Oh, you can unpause now. (Reggie reverts from a single frame watercolor portrait back into the standard series animation because anime is 22cool) Reggie: (still dashing at Spada) SPADA YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!! Raaaa-- Spada: You said that last episode. Why are you saying it again? Evil Reggie: BECAUSE IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE THEN! NO ONE REMEMBERS!!!! RAAAAAAAAA-- Spada: Oh yeah. Um-- AAAAAH! U-uh, Boom felt Sal's boobs once! Evil Reggie: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (turns artound and dashes towards Boom with 10x more power) Ferham: Spada stabs her but Boom feels her up and HE'S getting attacked. Nice priorities. Boom: Ah! Reggie wait! Sal came on to me! I was wearing these glasses and-- Evil Reggie: NO JOHNS! Doom: (divekick's Evil Reggie's face right before he attacks Boom, sending Reggie careening into the sand) Foolish Reggie! Only I '''may kill Boom! Ferham: Haven't you already done that. Like, 5 times. I'm pretty sure the last time you did it was last wee--- Doom: Silence wench! I do what I want! No one can kill him but me! He's MY toy, mine, mine MINE! Isaiah: Shut up arrogant douche before I cut you up with a Destructo Disc. Doom: What did you just say you insolent-- (Doom and Isaiah devolve into arguing) Abercrombie: Who dat?!?!one/1! Night: That purple jerk? That's Doom. Some rude jerk-off who ruins my waifu Boom's life every other Tuesdays. Kills him a lot, tore off his arm, murdered his dad etcetera. He's an awful no good sadistic son of a bitch!! Even worse is that he's really strong, so now matter how hard we try or how many times we revive the bae, Doom will come back stronger! I heard he feeds off the negative emotions of others.... Abercrombie: How come I no know this?! Night: Irrelevant background characters don't get the episode synopsis memos anymore? Who would've thought. Abercrombie: Oh... Ciel: (breaks up Isaiah and Doom) Enough bakas! Boom, you fight Reggie because you're the protag! The rest of us will fight Spada's grunts that die in one hit so we look le epik while Spada stands and laughs evily at the chaos. >:| Isaiah: Nah bitch. Isaiah time! (Isaiah jumps at Evil Reggie (who still has his face in the sand) only to be violently deflected into Abercrombie by a barrier that appeared out of no where) Ciel: Whadda' ya' know Isaiah? A main protag barrier so that you can't join the fight. Sorry kid >|) Isaiah: (talks mad shit in his mind because he can't step up) '''And so everything was turned back to normal and the villainous Spada was defeated, sent to live another day! What sort of crazy things will our heroes encounter next time? Stay tuned and find out! Audience Voice: What happened to Blu? He was in the last episode but he just disappeared! Truth be told, I couldn't find anything clever for him to say that intertwines with tropes. He wasn't that important to this episode anyway so whatever, see you have a beautiful time! Category:Blog posts